


Late Autumn Wind

by Tooth



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Non-Graphic Smut, softcore pornography
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 21:50:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3911884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tooth/pseuds/Tooth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It's short, it's soft and I wrote ir really just to pass some time.<br/>English isn't my first language, so if you find some grammatical errors, I'm sorry.<br/>Enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Late Autumn Wind

**Author's Note:**

> It's short, it's soft and I wrote ir really just to pass some time.  
> English isn't my first language, so if you find some grammatical errors, I'm sorry.  
> Enjoy.

The first sign of the approaching winter came in the form of cold wind blowing from the north, carrying the salty smell of the sea along. It came over the rocky plains and through the piney trees like if its goal was predestined to be in the camp. The small posture of the scientist shook unknowingly as the cold air bit his nose. Wilson only grumbled and went on with his things, weaving the grass into ropes. It was only when a small bird landed by the crockpot, attracted by a few stray seeds, did he lift his head from his work and immediately his heart sunk.

He sighed deeply, looking at the small azure bird. Winter was just behind the corner.

As he got up, leaving the half weaved rope behind, the bird quickly flew away. Wilson watched it abscond, full of melancholy and bitter sadness. But then he shook his head.

There was no room for sadness here in the wilderness. Wilson only made it so far because he refused to get sad and self-pitying over every misfortune like food that went to waste or a bad injury, or remembering his warm armchair by the fireplace or even the roof above his head. No, instead of being sad, be got angry and bitter. Instead of tears his ally was sarcasm and morbid humor. Only by dreaming of the day he'd get back at whoever or whatever got him in this hellish place kept him going forward.

Wilson put away his shovel and a few other things he didn't need at the moment and grabbed his backpack to go out and pick as many berries as he could before winter would arrive and burn them with its frost.

Even if the air was getting colder and colder, the sky was still clear and the meadow on which the sun shined all day was considerably warm. With a boomerang to get rid of potential gobblers in hand Wilson ran from one berry bush to the next, collecting food, thinking about all the things he had to take in account when preparing for the winter.

There was hopefully enough wood for the fires, but one can never have too much wood. The tent needed a little repairing, maybe he could even cover it with additional cloth to keep warmer. All of these weren't really that big of a problem. What was a problem was food, because his co-survivor had an appetite for five.

Maybe an additional bird cage could provide some more eggs and if the situation got too bad they could always just eat the bird. Wilson sighed and frowned when he remembered the last time he tried to serve their egg laying bird to Wolfgang, who despite his hunger couldn't bring himself to eat “the birdie friend”. Maybe the whole egg thing wasn't such a good idea after all...

The beefalos could have provided some meat, but the savanna was a considerable way off. Going between the camp and the herd and then hunting the beasts down would most certainly be more of a bother that the worth of the meat they'd get.

Well, there was always the spider dens up north in the forest. Wilson learned a long time ago that combining just one piece with a whole lot of berries almost erased that disgusting taste of the monster meat. Almost. But he'd have to go and hunt those down alone, because although Wolfgang was bigger and much stronger that Wilson, he was afraid of the dark forests and even more so of the spiders.

Wilson walked up a small hill, trying to reach each berry bush, and kept thinking about the mighty man. Sometimes he really was to Wilson more of a bother than help. He was very strong which came in handy a lot, when fighting against the beasts of this land or carrying wood or other supplies. But he wasn't the brightest and was scared of his own shadow, he ate like a horse and was way too sentimental considering the situation they were in.

A pebble slipped under his foot as he climbed the small rocky hill and Wilson fell on his knee, tearing the pants and bruising his shin. He didn't really care about the bruise, but his clothes being torn once more really got on his nerves. He exhaled angrily rubbing his knee to get rid of the dirt. It was small accidents like this that-

A sudden loud bark interrupted his thinking. Wilson felt his chest contract sharply from the shock and he almost fell over, but kept his balance at last. He turned around and looked behind him onto the meadow and immediately spotted the danger. The dark fur of the barking hound was puffed up from the excitement, and it didn't take long for its back legs to spring the beast forward, lunging after its prey.

Wilson experienced the same overwhelming feeling of dread that always showed its ugly head when immediate danger was closing in on him. His chest was tight, his limbs painfully tense and shaking as his mind couldn't decide whether to flee or fight. But this time Wilson knew there was no way he could fight back. He didn't take any fighting gear with him other than the boomerang.

For a moment Wilson was completely frozen in place, the reality of his vulnerability sinking in. A few more hounds ran in from the tall grass along the forest, called in by the loud barking of their kind. Their mighty legs were beating against the warm grass as they huffed and howled and barked. The terrifying sounds coming from their maws finally woke Wilson from his fear induced petrification and he turned around and began to run as fast as he could up the hill.

The hounds were ill-suited to run uphill because their huge jaws and short legs, but they were still faster than the scientist. The pack climbed the small boulders, relentlessly pursuing their prey, mad with their animalistic minds set only on the hunt. One of them fell and rolled downhill, giving Wilson a few more seconds. The scientist finally got up just as one of the hounds caught up with him.

Wilson turned around to see how much time he has just as the leading hound lunged onto him, showing off its wickedly sharp teeth. Without even thinking Wilson threw the boomerang and hit the beast right in the muzzle. From its strong jaws came a high pitched howl as it fell over, paralyzed with sudden pain for a few moments. Wilson caught the boomerang as it came back and turned around, the forest laying spread under him in a rather beautiful panorama.

Right now Wilson couldn't care less about the aesthetics of the surroundings. He breathed in deeply.

“WOLFGANG!” he shouted as loud as he could. His voice carried over the silent forest but he couldn't hear his echo over the loud barking of the incoming hounds. As he turned back to face the danger another hound was already upon him, running in at top speed before lunging at Wilson with its maw open. Wilson managed to block the deadly jaws with the boomerang, sticking it right between its teeth. The hound couldn't snap its mouth as much as it wanted, but that didn't stop it from pushing on until Wilson fell over on his back. Holding the ends of the boomerang the scientist stared right in its mouth at it tried to get at him, growling and barking through the piece of wood. Its back legs dug into the ground to get footing and Wilson felt his hands slipping, whimpering with fear. But then he realized he was just at the edge of the small cliff. A last resort idea popped in his head and he instantly jumped on it, having no other option at the moment. He dug his own heels into the ground and using the hounds own power let himself and the beast fall over.

For just a split second he was falling head first down the rocky slope, the hound still clutching the boomerang in its strong jaws. In that small fragment of a while he decided that this wasn't such a good idea.

Then his head hit the ground. If it wasn't for the bed of fallen pine needles and moss he would've most certainly broke his skull. As he fell over and tumbled down the hound tumbled with him, letting out painful whimpers along with the scientist. Finally they both landed at the base of the hill, both disoriented and dizzy. Wilsons panicking mind allowed him to get up first, even if he wasn't completely ready to walk yet. He quickly tried to focus at the hound but it was hard to do so. He cursed at his own head for being unable to stop spinning. His legs got tangled and weak as he fell over again, hitting his head on a tree trunk. He stumbled to the ground, whimpering in pain. His head finally stopped spinning as he looked before him to see the hound in similar condition. Except it was already on its feet. Wilson stared in the eyes of death in that second, as he was sure this was it.

“HOLD ON LEETLE MAN!” echoed through the forest in a mighty deep voice. This deep rumble sounded to Wilson like it was coming from the heavens right now. The hound raised its ears in alert when hearing the large man approaching, his footsteps seemed to shake the entire forest. In the next second he arrived and before the hound could react Wolfgang caught it off guard with a powerful uppercut.

Wilson saw the blood gush out between the sharp teeth of the beast as its lower jaw snapped in half from the impact. Its body flew over and crashed onto a tree like a rugged piece of cloth instead of a hundred pound beast. The rest of the hounds already found a way around the steep slope and ran in one by one, howling and barking in a mad bloodthirsty craze.

Wolfgang quickly stepped between them and Wilson, hands clutched into fists as he breathed heavily, almost growling with the hounds. The first hound lunged onto him but the mighty man quickly got his spear from the holster in his backpack and whipped the pup across the face with it, cutting its left eye open. As the hound whimpered and fell over on the ground, Wolfgang didn't wait and stabbed the hound in the chest, pushing the spear almost all the way through. Another hound quickly jumped upon the man and sunk its teeth into his forearm. Wolfgang grimaced and growled angrily, grabbing the hounds nuzzle, his fingers locking over his upper fangs. Wilson was getting up by now, but was completely stunned when Wolfgang took the hound by the jaws and opened them up until a sickening crunch could be heard. The strong man let go of the pup to punch another attacker out of the way, letting the last one fall on the ground and convulse and whimper in pain, its lower jaw hanging down grotesquely. Wilson looked away from the terrible sight, his eyes landing on the spear, still lunged in the dead hound. He got up, trying to ignore the pain, and quickly got a hold of it and tried to pull it out. But it was firmly in.

In that moment one of the two remaining hounds lunged towards him and its jaws snapped just a few inches from his face before Wolfgang grabbed it by the tail. Another hound jumped on the strong mans back and tried to sink its teeth in his neck but he quickly flung the one he held by the tail into a tree, knocking the hound on his back off balance just enough so he could grab him by the fur and throw him into the rocky slope.

Wilson stomped one leg on the dead hound and pulled out the spear at once. Quickly coming over to Wolfgang he stabbed the spear in the hound that he just now got in his grip. The last hound rolled down the rocky slope, kicking and barking angrily. The joyous yet cruel bark was gone, as the hound was no longer the hunter. It clumsily got on its rather short legs, its eyes full of pain and anger as it attacked Wilson in its blind rage. The scientist rather calmly crouched and jammed the end of the spear in the ground as the hound ran in right onto the sharp edge, killing itself by its own strength and weight.

Then it was silent. Only the heavy breathing and silent whimpering could be heard over the gentle cold breeze. Wolfgang came over to the pup with a broken jaw, which kicked its legs in a last attempt to escape. The strong man knew that even if it was to escape, it wouldn't live long without the ability to bite. It would either get killed, being almost defenseless, or simply die of hunger. He locked his strong hands around the neck of the still kicking beast and with a sharp twist snapped it like a dry twig. He then stood up, wiping his hands on his leotard and looking around at the bloody scene.

“Wat a mess, huh?” he exhaled, turning to Wilson. The smaller man was hunched over, his hands on his knees.

“Ez leetle man okay?” Wolfgang asked coming closer to the scientist.

“What? Ah, yes, I'm fine.” He stood up, but his legs were more numb and tired that he thought and he almost tumbled on the ground. The strongman caught him by his upper arm to keep him on his feet, uncomfortably twisting his skin.

“Oh hoho, careful there!” he laughed, “you hav blod all over your face!” Wilson wiped a hand on his forehead to find he indeed had blood all over him. Must have hit his head harder than he thought.

“Oh, brother,” he sighed, “a concussion is the last thing I need.”

“Will tiny man be okay?”

“Ah, yes, I think I'll be fine. I'll just slap some honey on it, I suppose.” An unhappy chuckle escaped his lips. Wolfgang let go of his arm and patted him on the back, rather gently for such a brute.

“We just have to get to the camp. We'll have to worry about the food later,” Wilson sighed, slowly stepping over the dead dogs. He stumbled again, getting his balance back on the last moment by leaning onto a tree.

“Should I carry leetle man?” Wolfgang asked, walking to the stumbling scientist.

“I'm fine, Wolfgang,” Wilson sighed, a hint of subtle anger in his voice, “besides, you are injured too.”

Wolfgang looked over the bite on his forearm.

“Ez just scrach,” he waved his hand, “puppies can't hurt Wolfgang!”

“Scratch or no scratch we'll have to disinfect that,” Wilson got on his feet again, doing his best to keep balance, “who knows what these dogs had in their filthy maws.”

“No, no healing spider paste for me, only hurts more!” Wolfgang protested, walking by the scientist.

“I told you once I'll tell you a million times, the bloody stinging means it-AH!” he yelped as his leg injury started to hurt, awoken from the previous shock. Wolfgang quickly held out his hand for the smaller man to hold onto. Wilson clenched his teeth, grimacing in pain.

“Oh, my aching leg, what did I ever do to deserve this!” he stood with his leg in the air for a while, before the pain toned down. Then he went on, still holding onto his friend for support, towards the relative safety of their camp.

 

The dusk fell and the air was getting colder still. Sitting on a huge log by the fire Wilson looked over his leg at least a dozen times, but saw nothing except a rather small blue spot on the thigh. This worried him, as much as it could've been just a bruise, there could've been a small fracture, and Wilson definitely didn't want to find out about it one day when running from a tallbird. He sighed and pulled the pants back over his knee, since there was nothing to do but hope for the best.

Looking up his eyes landed on Wolfgang, who grumbled as he tried to weave the rest of the rope Wilson left there earlier that day. He wasn't as good as Wilson at these precision based chores, such as weaving or sewing, but did eventually get them done, even if it took him much more effort. Hearing him exhale angrily every now and then he watched his huge fingers fiddle with the yellow blades of grass, his thoughts drifting casually.

He had to think about how different they were, him and Wolfgang. Wilson had the smarts for sure, but definitely couldn't break a hounds jaw with his bare hands. Wolfgang was strong, “mighty” as he often said, even if he wasn't the brightest flower in the garden. Wilson had to wonder how lucky they both were for having eachother. The survival of both of them would've been much harder had they not met that one day in the swamp, both scared and hurt, rain falling all-

“Hey!” Wilson snapped and Wolfgang flinched, “I told you not to touch it for a while!”

“But spider paste ez stingy!” the strongman whined, flapping his previously bitten arm.

“The stinging means- Ah to hell with this,” Wilson waved his hand, shaking his head. He got up slowly, even though there was no more pain, and went over to the tent, followed by Wolfgangs questioning look.

“Ez leetle man mad?” he asked, a hint of guilt in his voice. Wilson knelt down before the tent, getting back to sewing the additional cloth to the cover.

“No, ''leetle man'' is not mad, just tired...” he sighed, trying to find the last stitch. Wolfgang stood up, leaving the half-weaved rope behind once more.

“I can do da work, you go sleep,” he put a hand on Wilsons shoulder. The scientist looked up at the strongman, thinking about the proposal. He knew Wolfgang would take much more time to do such a chore, and was sure he knew that as well. But the idea of laying down was very attractive to him after such a hectic day.

“Well, are you sure?” he asked, more likely to quench his need to be polite.

“Yes, Wolfgang not tired, can do work.” Wilson got up and smiled.

“Thank you, that's very nice of you.”

“Ez gud!” Wolfgang proclaimed, nodding in agreement. Wilson wasn't sure what exactly did he mean by that but it definitely wasn't the first time the strongmans statements made no sense to him. He just shrugged it off and entered the tent, laying down on his side and snuggling in the cloths filled with beefalo wool.

He watched the bulky silhouette fiddle with the cloth, his eyelids slowly getting heavier and heavier, until he drifted into deep sleep.

 

“Wilson...?”

The deep voice echoed in his head, his closed eyes twitching as he slowly started to wake up.

“Wilson...”

“What is it...” he murmured, frowning.

“Can I bring light in? Ez dark and scary in tent...” Wolfgang whispered, childish fear in his voice.

“M-hm,” Wilson hummed in agreement. Whenever Wolfgang lied down to sleep after the darkness fell he would always need a lantern or a small fire to keep close enough to the light, even if the darkness monster wasn't a threat because of the firepit outside. Wilson slowly opened his eyes, knowing that he won't be able to properly fall asleep anymore, as Wolfgang brought the lantern full of fireflies in as silently as he could. Which was just about as silent as a beefalo repeatedly ramming its head into a marble tree.

“Sorry for waking up leetle man,” Wolfgang apologised once he lied down next to Wilson, “gud night.”

“M-hm...” Wilson hummed, blinking lazily.

He stared into the dark corner of the tent, watching the shadows of the caught bugs fly around frantically. He didn't really mind not sleeping, he still could just lay down, relax and listen to the outdoor nightlife. He also felt safer knowing at least one of them was up and ready to react if there was a hound attack. He turned over onto his back, squirming to remove some piece of rock from under his back.

He listened to the chirping of the bugs and occasional hoots coming from the forest way off, as well as the deep breathing of his strong friend. Wolfgang turned over on his other side, facing Wilson, and exhaled deeply. Wilson felt the gust blow into his hair and it was silent again, but only for a while. Soon, Wolfgang started turning again, growling uncomfortably. Wilson was woken from his lazy state of mind by this, turning to watch his friend turn and squirm.

Just as he was about to ask what's wrong, the strongman spoke, his deep whispering voice rumbling into the night.

“Wilson? Are you sleep?”

“No, are you?” he smiled, chuckling at his own joke.

“No, too,” Wolfgang said, completely missing the absurdity of that question. Wilson turned to face him.

“What is it? You need to go out?” he asked.

“No, ez just cold,” he shifted closer, “wanted to azk if can hold leetle man?”

Wilson was taken aback by that request for a second, his tired head waking up fully. He thought through the sentence, if maybe he misunderstood his friends poor grammar once more, but there was no mistaking what the strongman just asked him to provide. He wasn't really sure how to react to another man asking to share body heat...

But then he considered it from a different perspective, which was the one that played the main role in this hellish place, and that was survival. Wilson sometimes found himself slanting with petty thoughts that often led to him not taking actions that were essential to his survival, like wearing a smelly beefalo hat or eating food he didn't consider well anymore. In the end he always found out that a smelly hat was still better than a frozen head and stale food was better than wasted food. Besides, it really was cold and holding onto another person seemed like the logical thing to do.

Even still, he felt a little unsure and awkward when slowly nodding.

“Yeah, sure,” he said calmly, despite the small inner argument he just had. He could swear he felt the ground shake as the bigger man shifted closer until his huge arms closed in around his small posture, enveloping him in the somehow both comfortable and uncomfortable warmth.

“Thanks you,” Wolfgang huffed before setting down, holding the scientist in his mighty arms like a rag doll. It was silent once again.

Wilson found himself unable to go back to his usual listening to the surroundings. Locked in the embrace of Wolfgangs muscular arms he felt in such a way he wasn't sure he could describe properly if he tried. Besides the much welcomed warmth and his biceps being an excellent pillow, Wilson felt another sensation. It was nice, but, uncomfortably nice. His heartbeat was quickened and his cheeks burned. Wilson squirmed, letting out a soft helpless whimper.

This couldn't have been happening. He couldn't have been put into this situation by Wolfgang of all people, that just didn't make any sense! He was uneducated, unkempt and at least twice the size of Wilson. The scientist couldn't have possibly find any appeal in him because of all these reasons. But mainly because the other man was, well, a man.

Was is even possible for two men to engage in such a manner? Wilson definitely never heard of such a thing before.

Well... he also never before saw a 20 foot tall badger. Yet just a few months ago it terrorized their bee boxes, completely ignoring the anatomical impossibility of such a large mammal. As a scientist he learned many times that just because he didn't know about something didn't mean it didn't exist.

He turned his head to face the bigger man who slept like a baby, completely unaware of the terrified state his little co-survivor was in. Maybe he was overthinking the whole thing, putting his petty believes and customs in his way once again. Maybe giving in to this wouldn't be such a disaster after all. It would certainly have its benefits. He wasn't in this state for the first time since he got stuck here, he just never had any sort of... ''aim'', that Wolfgang just now became without even knowing it. Letting out some steam would've been a welcomed distraction from all this pain and misery.

Wilson bit on his lower lip, staring at the dim lit features of the strongman. Of course this action would require the will of both of them. A man or a woman, Wilson still considered himself a gentleman. He would have to inform Wolfgang about his intentions first.

He carefully lifted the rather heavy arm that rested on his chest to get his hands free. After a brief hesitation he gently grabbed Wolfgangs shoulder and shook it weakly.

“Wolfgang?”

Wilson realized his voice was shaky which raised some doubt inside him again. He almost flinched when the stronger man growled sleepily, rubbing his eyes as he looked at Wilson questioningly.

“Wat? Wat ez it, leetle man?” he looked the scientist straight in the eyes, noticing his alarmed state. He wasn't sure what to make of it, so he just waited what the man had to say.

“Wolfgang, I... I would like to...” there was a small pause as the scientist realized he doesn't really know how to put it. “I would like to do... stuff with you.”

Wolfgang was silent, waiting for any additional information, but it didn't come.

“Stuff?” he asked, puzzled.

“Yes, I, oh, I would...” another small pause before his eyes lit up, finding the right words, “I would like to provide to you... what usually only a woman provides for a man.”

Wolfgang frowned, looking away, seemingly deep in thought.

“Cooking?” he turned back to Wilson. The scientist frowned.

“Wolfgang, I already cook for you,” he said flatly.

“Oh, so everything's okay,” Wolfgang smiled with satisfaction.

“What? No! Wolfgang, I am trying to propose a very important overture.”

“Uh, about food?”

Wilson lost the ability to form words for a brief moment.

“Can we hav turkey tommorow?”

“I don't even- I-” the scientist stuttered incomprehensibly, “UGH!” he growled angrily, getting up from Wolfgangs embrace and leaving the tent.

As he stepped outside, determined to sleep on a straw roll by the fire tonight, the raw winter wind blew right over him, making him shiver instantly. The winter was here already. Wilson murmured angrily, turning back to enter the warmth of the tent.

Wolfgang sat there, complete and utter confusion apparent in his face. Wilson frowned, stepping over him back onto his spot and quickly snuggled back in the warm blanket.

“Are you okay leetle man?” Wolfgang asked with worry.

“I'm fine,” Wilson said angrily. Wolfgang shifted closer, placing a warm hand of his tiny shoulder.

“Please tell Wolfgang wat wrong,” he pleaded. There was a moment of silence, before Wilson turned on his back, looking wearily into Wolfgangs eyes.

“Wolfgang,” he held his hands together, closing his eyes.

“Yes?” the strongman asked in expectation. Wilson pointed his fingers at him, his hands still joined.

“I would like to have a sexual intercourse with you.”

Wolfgang wondered about the words for a while, not completely sure what the term meant.

“Ohhhhhhh,” he exhaled, “I see...” Wilson felt his insides turn from the tension.

“Well, wat do I do?” Wolfgang asked. Wilson was taken aback once again.

“You... you are okay with this? No second thoughts?” he asked, sitting up.

“Uh, I should?” Wolfgang shrugged. Wilson blinked repeatedly.

“Well yes, I mean no, I just, I didn't exactly expect you to agree so casually.”

“You are the smart one,” Wolfgang shrugged, “if you think ez gud for us, it probably ez.” Wilson found himself a little flattered by such trust.

“Oh, well, it's nice to know you think of me in such a way,” he smiled, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. He blinked nervously again, shifting closer, followed by Wolfgangs calm eyes.

“Well, let us begin, shall we?” he said. He looked down at the strongmans chest, raising his hand, only to take it back, rubbing his chin.

“Let's see...” he murmured, rubbing his fingers. Wolfgang stayed just passively sitting there. Wilson finally resolved to touch the other man, gently placing his hands on Wolfgangs pectorals. He leaned into the man with his head, feeling the warmth coming from his chest while also hearing his calm heartbeat. He frowned. This wasn't getting anywhere. He pulled away, still keeping his hands on Wolfgangs chest, then gently pushed into him. When that didn't work he tried using more strength, but the strongman wasn't moving.

“Wolfgang, could you...” he huffed, pushing into him with all the strength he could muster.

“Wat?” Wolfgang asked, seemingly confused.

“I am trying to get you lay down!” Wilson growled in annoyance.

“Oh, you want to get on top of Wolfgang?”

“Yes, that's precisely what I-UF!” Wilsons words were cut short as Wolfgang grabbed him by the hips and quite literally sat him up on his lap, laying down on his back. The scientist was perplex for a short while, eventually meeting his eyes with the other man. It was hard to say what he was thinking, looking up at Wilson with neutral expression. The scientist cleared his throat.

“Yes, well, I suppose I should start with stimulation on your side, by uh, rubbing your chest area,” he placed his hands on his chest once again, “there we go, and by gentle circular motion you should-”

“Sorry I am stopping you,” Wolfgang spoke up, his deep rumbly voice making the scientist flinch, “but has leetle man ever did this with women?” Wilson cocked his head defensively.

“Are you trying to imply something?” The strongman supported himself on his elbows.

“No, Wolfgang just thinks you don't know wat you doing.” Wilson folded his arms.

“That's implying, you big goof...” he said, rolling his eyes.

“Well? Has you had a lady?” Wolfgang pressed on. Wilson kept silent for a second, but then exhaled deeply, unfolding his arms.

“If you must know, I in fact never did. I never got the time to properly marry a woman, since I was in a relationship with science. Not that I regret my decisions.” Wolfgang sat up, making Wilson flail his arms to keep balance as he almost fell off.

“So you never do anything like this?” he asked once more, leaning in close to the scientist.

“Well, no, but I read about it,” he said, as if in his defense. Wolfgang laughed, which sounded like an avalanche of boulders. Wilson frowned, looking away in shame, but looked back once the other mans huge hand landed on his shoulder, rubbing it gently.

“Ez okay, leetle man,” he chuckled, caressing Wilsons cheek with his other hand, “you think I can try?” The scientist found himself almost hypnotized by the gentle touching, eventually nodding anxiously.

Wolfgangs rough hand gently slid along Wilsons jawline and into his hair, making the smaller man close his eyes contentedly. His other hand rubbed his shoulder, occasionally sliding down his upper arm. Wilson exhaled pleasantly and Wolfgang leaned closer, placing his lips on the corner of his mouth, which made Wilson flinch in surprise at first, but then immediately come back to it. The strongman put a hand around him, rubbing his own cheek over his soft stubble.

“You tell Wolfgang if you not like thing, okay?” he whispered in his ear, his hands sliding over his back. Wilson nodded, humming in agreement. He put his arms over Wolfgangs huge frame, leaning in for another kiss. He shivered when feeling the other mans fingers caress along his spine, over his lower back until they reached his hips. Still rubbing his lips over Wilsons, Wolfgang moved him closer, all the way into his lap. Wilson let out a surprised gasp, closing his thighs around Wolfgangs lower body.

“Remarkable!” he panted, chuckling weakly. Wolfgang pulled away, raising his eyebrows.

“That means ez bad?” he asked with worry in his voice. Wilson shook his head lightly.

“No, that means is good- it is good,” he corrected himself, “please, do go on.” Wolfgang smiled, seemingly pleased with Wilsons reactions. He buried his face into the scientists neck, gently nibbling at his warmed up skin.

Wilson felt his heartbeat, fast and strangely loud in his head, as he breathed fast and deep, occasionally letting out a silent moan. This was maybe most unorthodox and strange, but he didn't care about any of that. He wanted to just forget about all his injuries, both physical and psychical, and enjoy this little moment of close intimacy. The strongman pulled away, pushing Wilson onto his chest and started to move with the smaller man into his lap. Wilson bit his lip, feeling that wave of sensations each time they bumped into eachothers loins, building up steadily. It was getting harder to contain the moans, as much as Wilson tried to keep himself decent. But hearing Wolfgang groan with him through his teeth gave him assurance that there was nothing wrong with it.

Wolfgang stopped suddenly, murmuring something Wilson didn't quite catch. The scientist lifted his head, giving the strongman a questioning look, but before he could ask what was the matter, Wolfgang lifted him from his lap, as easily as one would lift a feather. Wilson grunted in surprise as the other man laid him on his back. He knelt over him, putting a hand under his lower back he grabbed a few of the stuffed cloths and stuffed them under Wilsons bottom. He loomed over the smaller man, his knuckles pressing into the pillow by Wilsons head. Looking down at him he noticed his posture and stopped for a moment. Wilson had his arms pressed against his chest anxiously, his eyes somewhat wide, looking away every now and then.

“Ez okay? Leetle man look not okay.” Wilson shrugged, forming an uneasy smile.

“Well, I, I have to say, I am a little intimidated,” he chuckled nervously, “especially in this position. You are really quite big.”

“Oh, should I stop?” Wolfgang asked, lifting himself up on his knees.

“Mm-well,” Wilson supported himself on his elbows, “not necessarily.” He got a hold of Wolfgangs mighty arm, pulling him back until the strongman was in the same position as before.

“Just, be careful with me please. Take care not to shift all your weight onto me. I'm not sure if we'd have enough honey to fix that,” he chuckled. Wolfgang smiled.

“No worry, I know wat I do.” He leaned in closer, kissing Wilson once again. The smaller man reached out, holding onto Wolfgang and stroking his back. The loud heartbeat in his head returned soon enough, along with it came the panting as Wolfgang came lower, kissing his neck. Wilson sighed blissfully, lifting his legs and putting them around his partner. Wolfgang slid one of his hands along Wilsons chest, all the way to his hip. Wilson moaned as the strongman pressed onto him with his lower body.

“Heh, leetle bumb feels funny...” Wolfgang mumbled in that gravely voice Wilson just now came to love. He panted with bliss, tightening the hold of his legs around Wolfgangs hips, directing him to repeat that movement. The bigger man obliged, pressing into him once again.

“Ah, yes, please,” Wilson pleaded, his skin burning hot, “oh, that's good...” Soon, a pace was set, steady, not too rough. Wolfgang held Wilson by the hips, rocking into him, both enjoying the warm sensational act of intimacy. The decent moans and grunts echoed into the silent darkness around the camp, carried off by the winter breeze.

 

The sun shined plenty through the clear sky, yet it was unable to warm the cold air that gently moved along the small island of different biomes. Wilson slowly started to wake up, the smell of beefalo wool and sweat enveloping him in a sort of comforting embrace. His uncovered shoulder was cold in contrast with the rest of his body hidden under the blanket, pressed against the other man. The scientist slowly started to open his eyes, staring at the lantern of fireflies hanging from the supporting stick of the tent. Wilson noted to himself to make sure to free them before they starve. Feeling the cold air bite him in the nose once more he thought about the amount of berries he got to collect yesterday and how much meat remained in the icebox. By his calculations it was just enough to last until the pengulls arrived, providing them with much needed food. He rubbed his eyes, his head full of worries and planning.

But as he looked down at Wolfgang, he couldn't help but smile. Looking at the strongman, still sleeping like a baby, he felt that this winter would be considerably better than the first one.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about the potential diabetes.  
> If you guys like this bit, I might do a followup, I really enjoyed writing this piece and definitely wouldn't mind writing something similar in the future.  
> Be free to comment and share your opinions, I worked hard on it and I'm open to any critique.


End file.
